tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu4.7
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.7 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.7 FOUR WOMEN MANSION (45) (Caturitthi-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling in Savatthi the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana on a deva(angel)-tour as related above, went to the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). There in four Mansions in succession he saw four deva(angel)-maidens each enjoying deva(angel)-bliss with a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs and in succession he asked about the (good) deed formerly done by them:. 1 "You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata(angel), are making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3. I ask you, devi of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus, and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" And they, immediately on being asked by him, replied each in turn. To express this this verse was spoken: 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed it was the fruit(benefit): It is said that in the time of the Lord Kasspa(previous Buddha), these women had been reborn in a good family in city named Pannakata in a kingdom named Esika. Having come of age and gone to a husband's home in the same city. They dwelt in harmony. One of them saw a certain monk as he was walking for alms, and with a mind of faith & bliss, gave him a bunch of blue water-lilies, one gave a handful of blue lotuses to another (monk), another gave a handful of red lotuses, another gave jasmine buds. Afterwards they died and were reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven). They (each) had a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs. After they had enjoyed deva(angel)-bliss there during their life-span, they passed from there and through what remained of the resultant of that same deed of merit had been reborn during the existence of this Buddha into the same place, and were questioned by the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana in the manner described. One of them, telling the elder of that same deed which of old she had done, said: 5 I gave a handful of blue water-lilies to a monk who was walking for alms in the high and lofty city of the Esika people, in the glorious Pannakata, charming. 6 Because of this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 7 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)." To another he said: 8-11 as 1-4 above 12 "I gave a handful of blue lotuses to a monk who was walking for alms in the high and lofty city of the Esika people, in the glorious Pannakata, charming," 13-14 as 6, 7 above To another he said; 15-18 as 1-4 above 19 "White was its root, green its (outer) petals. It grew in the water in lake. I gave it to a monk who was walking for alms in the high and lofty city of the Esika people, in the glorious Pannakata, charming." 20-21 as 6, 7 above To another he said: 22-25 as 1-4 above 26 "I, Sumana, gave jasmine buds of ivory hue to one whose heart was joyous, to a monk who was walking for alms in the high and lofty city of the Esika people, in the glorious Pannakata, charming." 27,28 as 6, 7 above